Gunther's Lost Arm
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Gunther lost one of his arms in the war, and has lost the will to go on. Can Jane heal his saddened heart? Will Gunther be cruel to her? Or will her constant visits and lovely smile warm his hardened heart? Will Jane fall for the amputee Gunther? Will Smithy make a replacement arm that will let him become a knight again? J/G


***I don't own Jane and the dragon or its characters. **

Kippernium is safe, thanks to the bravery and valor of its knights. But in war, someone always pays the price, always. No, none of us lost our lives, but one of us lost an important part of themselves. Not too long ago, we were battling a small army of rogue warriors that are so-called knights. They are as dishonorable as they come, they know no boundaries. Despite the odds, we were able to take them down. We thought it was all over, but like the breeze, it was unpredictable and came so fast, it wasn't until we saw the a rogue soldier holding Gunther's severed arm, that we realized, we shouldn't have let our guard down.

Those events took place a month ago. Gunther survived, but he hasn't been the same, he not only lost his arm, but his will to go on. He never leaves his room, he only sits and stares out a window. Pepper always brings him his meals, so we know he's eating, since there is never food left on his dishes. He doesn't smile, he doesn't laugh, he only gets angry. What's even more saddening is that no one goes to visit him anymore, not even his father, who disowned him. The only thing his father left was enough money to have Gunther taken care of, so I believe his father did that to show that he cared.

Everyone, is busy today with their duties, leaving only me to bring him his breakfast.

It's been a while since I last saw him, so I took a deep breath before I entered. Inside his room, he had books in the corner, along with his practice sword in the same corner. We removed his regular sword in fear he would hurt himself. Gunther, like always, was sitting on his chair while he stared outside his window.

With a smile, I greeted him "Good day Gunther, I have brought you your breakfast, it's only gruel, but it's delicious"

_I hope you'll enjoy it_

Without moving, he said coldly "Just leave it on the table, I'll eat it later"

_Gunther, at least tease me, our make fun of me. There must still be a remnant of your ego. _

"If you want, I could stay and chat. Like this morning while I was..."

"Get out!"

_Please don't do this_

"But I.."

"LEAVE ME ALONE"

_I'll leave for now_

"Alright I'm..."

"**NOW**"

_This is why no one wants to visit you, your scare them away._

Listening to Gunther's command, I left his room. Outside, I could hear him throwing stuff around. Once it quieted down, I put my ear to the door, and listening through the door, I could hear him sobbing as the clanking of the spoon hit the bowl. Soon I pulled my ear away, for my heart began to hurt with sadness.

_Gunther are you trying to shoulder all of your pain by yourself? Is this why, you never want anyone to stay and chat? Is your sadness too much to bear and you don't want anyone showing you pity? I wish I would have known._

**In Jane's tower**

After leaving the dishes in the kitchen, I headed toward my room. When I got to my room, I went to lay on my bed, and looked at the ceiling, hoping that somehow the answer would show itself.

_I no longer have someone to spar with, Sir Theodore told me to rest and proceed training once I felt up to it. Somehow, I miss the constant bickering, it's like something is missing. It's funny, I thought I would be relieved if I never saw Gunther, but despite his bad attitude, he sometimes was genuinely a good friend. During the times when his father used tricks to further Gunther's success, Gunther would right the wrong._

"What is wrong with me?"

_Perhaps, a trip to the castle library would get my mind off things._

**The castle library**

When I entered the library, a certain blue boy was hidden behind a wall of books, probably looking for something.

"What is our fool doing in a dusty library?"

"As you can see my lady knight, I'm looking for something"

_I was right_

"Anything I can help with?"

"You needn't worry, I know it's somewhere around here. Anyway, what is my fair beanstalk doing in the library today?"

_Trying to get my mind off of things_

"Oh, I just thought I'd brush up on battle strategies"

"That's wonderful, now tell me the real reason"

_Can he read minds?_

"How did you know?"

"So, what is the matter"

"To be honest Jester, something is wrong. Today I brought Gunther his breakfast. What surprised me was not that he told me to leave him alone, but when I left his room, I eavesdropped through his door, and I heard him sobbing. I want to help him but I don't know where to start."

"Tell me Jane, what is it that you want to do?"

"I would like to cheer him up, get him to leave his room, to walk around the castle, even though his name calling was annoying, I kind of miss it. I want him to live a normal life again."

"Than that is what you do. You must do what you think is right, no matter how much you feel discouraged. But remember, he can no longer have a normal, life, however he can learn to live a happy life despite all the odds."

_That's it! I can help him get back his life._

Walking towards Jester, I hugged him and said "Thank you Jester, your always there for me."

Hugging me back, he said "I'll forever be by your side. Even if you're not be mine"

_Not by his side? What does that mean?_

Letting go of Jester, I replied "Thank you Jester. I think I'll help you find that book after all. What does it look like?"

"Its red and it's written in Italian"

"Do you mean the one that is in your hand"

"Now Jane if it was, I think I would have known"

Lifting his arm, I replied "Just look"

"Oh, my bad. I really do need to do something about the ringing in my ears. Oh wait, that is just my hat"

"I'll see you later Jester, I have something to do"

As I ran out of the library, I saw another familiar face, it was princess Lavinia chasing a butterfly.

"Hello there princess"

"Jane, I'm trying to stop the butterfly, but it won't obey me."

"Princess, the butterfly is probably hungry. But I do know who could help, if you go find Rake, than he can tell you where to look for them. I'd love to stay and play princess, but I have things to attend to"

"Jane?"

"Yes princess"

"How come I have not seen Gunther?"

"You see princess, he is hurt. Your not able to see him now, but I'm going to make sure you can see him soon."

"Alright Jane, please tell Gunther I'll be waiting to play"

"I will"

**Sir Theodore's room**

"Sir Theodore, I have come to speak about something of great importance"

Surprised he asked "And what is of such great importance young squire?"

"Sir, don't you miss Gunther?"

"Now that you mention it Jane, I no longer have anyone to reprimand. The two of you were quite a handful, but I was always entertained. Why do you ask?"

"I came to ask for permission, to help Gunther get back to normal"

"Jane, are you sure your up to the task? As far as I've heard, he's hostile to visitors."

"That is correct Sir"

"Than?"

"I too miss his presence, so if you'll grant me permission, I'd like to look after Gunther"

"Then you'll take full responsibility for his actions. I have full confidence in you Jane."

"Thank you Sir Theodore. Please notify the king"

**The kitchen**

As I walked in to the kitchen, there stood Letter Pepper and Rake hugging. I didn't want to interrupt but I had to talk to Pepper "I'm sorry to interrupt"

Quickly separating from each others embrace, still blushing she answered "Not at all petal, did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you could make something a little harder to eat that requires two hands to eat"

"But what about Gunther?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. You brought him his midday meal correct? You don't have to bring up his food anymore, I'll handle it"

"Are you up to something Jane?"

"Yes, I plan to get our Gunther back"

"How about chicken meat pie?"

"Sounds perfect. I love the way you think"

"So do I" said Rake

So for a few hours I helped Pepper in the kitchen.

**Dinnertime, in front of Gunther's room**

_No matter what Jane, you cannot let Gunther chase you away. Be strong_

As I entered Gunther's room, he was looking out the window like always.

"Gunther, I brought you your dinner. It's chicken meat pie, I hope you like it."

"Bring it back to the kitchen, and bring me something easier to eat"

"I will not, this took a lot of hard work to make, so you must eat it"

"Than take it away, i won't eat anything "

"But there is nothing wrong with it"

Turning around he yelled "**GET** **OUT OF MY SIGHT**"

"No I will not, not until you eat"

Seething with anger, he said through his teeth "GET AWAY FROM ME, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU OR ANYBODY"

"Not until you eat this"

Beginning to sadden he said "Get out...or...else...ill"

Falling to his knees he began to sob "Get out"

Putting down the food, I pick Gunther up and hug him, and softly coo "Don't hide your sadness, cry, kick, or scream if you want, but you won't scare me away"

Trying to push me away he yelled "I hate you, get away from me"

Rubbing his back, I coo "Let it all out, you'll feel much better"

Still trying to push me away he said "I don't need you, I'll never need you"

"Gunther, do you want to know something, I miss fighting with you. Even if you really do hate me, I can never hate you. So please listen and eat"

Sniffling, he said "You'll get out once I eat?"

"Yes, now be good and eat"

Letting go of Gunther, he wiped away his tears, and sat down to eat. I waited until he finished. And like I promised, I left his room. Listening through the door, I heard him still crying.

**Later, Jane's tower**

After leaving the dishes in the kitchen, I went back to my room. Looking out the window, I enjoyed the night breeze and the crescent moon.

_There must be something else I can do. Maybe if I at see him everyday, he'll start to feel like himself._

"Jane what are you doing" asked Dragon

"I'm enjoying the night air"

"How about you and me, go for night patrol?"

"Sounds good my lovable green newt"

**Breakfast the next day, in front of Gunther's room**

Entering his room without permission, Gunther was still asleep. I placed the food on his table while I waited.

_Maybe some fresh air would do good_

Opening the window, I looked outside, and saw a direct view of the courtyard.

_Was he watching everyone having a good time?_

Behind me stood an angry Gunther, who asked _"_What are you doing?"

"I brought you your breakfast"

Coldly "You may leave"

"Not until you finish"

Coldly he replied "Leave me alone, just because I had a moment of weakness doesn't mean you're allowed to stay."

"Please let me stay, I'll be good"

Angrily "Why, so you could make fun of me?"

_What had made him so hateful_

"If you come to make jokes than..."

I interrupted his talking by giving him a tight hug "Why are you being so hateful? If I had come to fool you, than I would have already. "

Slowly he hugged me back "You shouldn't hug men randomly you'll get in trouble"

_Is he scolding me? How adorable_

Teasingly, I said "But you don't count, your just Gunther"

"Really, I don't count. Than you wouldn't be nervous if I did this"

Grabbing my face he looks straight into my eyes and asked "Your not fearful looking at these eyes?"

Those silver-gray eyes, that are cold and unfeeling were not the eyes I remember.

"No I'm not fearful, because I'm a knight. I laugh at the face of danger"

Letting go of my face, he squeezes me tightly and said "I haven't known this kind of warmth in a long time."

"You have gotten a bit thin Gunther"

"That is what happens when you eat peasant food"

"And how do you feel?"

"Mad because I can't enjoy this hug fully"

He let me go and went to eat his food. But as he grabbed his spoon, he yelled out in pain.

"Gunther what is wrong?"

"Leave me alone"

"Not till you tell me what is wrong"

"My, arm, it hurts"

"Which one?"

"The one that's gone"

_How does something hurt if it's not there?_

"What do you want me to do?"

"**To leave**"

_There must be something I can do_

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I hold on to him in a light hug until the pain went away "Do you feel better?"

"A little, you can let go now"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Jane, I'm sorry"

"About what Gunther?"

"For everything"

"Why don't you continue eating, don't feel sorry about anything"

Without further interruptions, Gunther finished his food.

Caressing his hair I said "I'm proud of you, you have done well. I'll be back later Gunther"

**The kitchen**

Placing the dirty dishes in a pile, I asked "Pepper, how does one cheer a man up?"

"Wouldn't being in the company of a pretty girl be enough?"

_That sounds reasonable_

"Am I pretty?"

"Why Jane, of course you are. However everyman has his ideal woman in mind"

_I guess so, maybe I should ask someone else_

"Thank you Pepper. I'll see you later"

"Will we see you at the midday meal?"

"I'll be eating somewhere else. Can you make something messy to eat?"

"How about mushroom broth"

"That will do, thank you"

**In the courtyard**

As I stood in the courtyard, I looked up to see if I could spot Gunther's window. Barely, I was able to spot those gray eyes. So, with all my strength, I started striking dummy. If felt good to practice, I was beginning to feel as though becoming a knight was just a dream. From his forge, Smithy yelled out "Nice to have you back Jane"

"It's a nice day isn't Smithy?"

"I believe so"

After beating dummy, I did a little target practice, and then battling staves with dummy. However, I couldn't help feeling a bit saddened.

_This is great, but it's not the same. At least before I had a moving target._

**Midday Meal, in front of Gunther's room**

As I entered Gunther's room, he was asleep again. Placing the food down, I brought the chair close to his bed and stared at the sleeping Gunther. He has lost his tan glow, but it didn't take away from his handsome features. His eyes leashes long and black, his lips thin but moist, his cheeks nice and plump.

_When did Gunther, become so handsome? Did he always look like this? Why haven't I noticed?_

I couldn't help but touch his eye lashes.

_His eye lashes are pretty_

And caressing those soft cheeks

_How can his face be so soft?_

Then touching his lips with my finger, I felt how soft they were.

_I wonder how it feels like to kiss these lips_

They beckoned me, so softly, I kissed his lips. It was quick, but I enjoyed it. Suddenly, I felt self-conscious over what I had done.

_Why did I kiss Gunther? Well, I wanted to, but why did I want to?_

Suddenly waking up, Gunther asked "Why are you red like a strawberry?"

Looking away I said "Must be the heat"

"But it's not hot in here"

"Than it's just me. Gunther how are you feeling?"

"I bit tired"

"Would you like me to feed you?"

No thank you, I'll just sit at my table and eat. But as he got up, he tripped and fell on me. "Are you alright Gunther?"

Pushing himself up, he looked at me and asked "I'm fine, why are you looking at me like that?"

_Why it's my heart beating so fast? Does he know about the kiss?_

"Like what?"

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you did something. Don't tell me you spit in my food?"

"And what if I did?"

"Than I have no choice but to be contaminated, because I'm very hungry"

Getting up, he went and began to eat. As he ate, I couldn't help but feel odd. He looked so nice when he was eating.

_Why am I being fascinated by him?_

"Jane aren't you going to eat?"

"You said you were hungry, why don't you have my portion as well?"

"Then I will"

As drops of broth dripped from his mouth, I couldn't help but feel the need to clean it up "Gunther look toward me"

With his gaze on me, I kissed his lips, I didn't understand, but I just wanted to be good to him.

_Kisses are warm and soft, I wish I would have tried this sooner_

But even when I finished, he continued to look at me.

_Please don't stare at me with those eyes, I feel embarrassed_

"What is it Gunther?"

Confused he asked "Jane I don't understand what is going on, but did you just kiss me?"

"Is that wrong?"

Getting mad, he scolded me "Jane that is only what sweethearts do. Do not do that if you do not understand"

"I just wanted to treat you well Gunther"

"I was wondering, why are your being so good to me?"

"I missed you Gunther"

"Why would you when there is everyone else?"

"There is no one to spar with, so I was wondering, would you like to spar today?"

"And what do I get?"

"If I win, I can choose, what to do with you. But if you win, you can choose what to do with me. Deal?"

It was quick, but a brief smile flashed on his face "Deal"

**Sir Theodore's room**

"Sir Theodore, I have good news to report'

"And what may that be Jane?"

"Gunther agreed to spar with me today"

"Jane, that is certainly good news, however, how are you going to have a fair match when you literally have the upper hand?"

"I will only use, one arm"

"I'll leave the details of the match to you. I will be watching"

"Thank you Sir Theodore"

**The Royal Gardens**

As I walked about in the royal gardens, I spotted the king enjoying the afternoon sun.

Bowing, I greeted the king "Good day, your majesty"

"Yes, and to you too. Sir Theodore has told me about your plan to lift the spirits of squire Gunther. Is this true?"

"Yes, your majesty"

"I trust that you'll take of it. Once you two are back on high spirits, I will hold the knighting ceremony, than a grand ball in honor of the victory of the safety in our kingdom."

"Whatever you say your majesty"

**Smithy's forge**

Interrupting Smithy's hammering, I asked "Smithy, can I ask you something?"

"You already are"

"Is it possible, to create a device that would allow a person missing a limb, to replace it?"

"You mean like a spare arm for Gunther?"

"Yes, is it possible?"

Stopping his hammering, he replied "That is quite fascinating. I have created a device that makes the arm stronger, but I'm not sure if it will work."

"How does it work?"

Retrieving the strange device, he placed it on his arm and demonstrated "This device attaches by the shoulder, and when you move your shoulder, so does the device."

"Do you think that Gunther could use this?"

"If I make some adjustments, I'm sure it would work perfectly"

"Can you finish by tonight?"

"I think so, but why do you ask?"

"Because me and Gunther are going to spar"

"Than I definitely have my work cut out for me"

"I'll see you before dinnertime"

I ran my way back to my room to rest. As I'm about to enter my room I'm stopped by Dragon, who asked "Want to go on patrol?"

"Sure"

**Later, Before dinnertime, Smithy's forge**

"Smithy, are you finished?"

"Yes, now this has straps that attach around the chest and on his shoulder. If he gets used to it, he may be able to live a normal life. Let me now if any more adjustments need to be made"

"Thank you Smithy"

**In front of Gunther's room**

_I'm sure he will like it, right? He won't be insulted will he?_

Taking a deep breath, I barged in while he was getting dressed. Good thing he had pants on.

Holding the device behind my back "Sorry to intrude Gunther but I have a surprise for you"

"Surprise? You almost gave me a heart attack"

"I'm sorry, but I have something that might help you"

Showing Gunther the prosthetic, his eyes grew large with curiosity and wonder "Is that for me?"

"Yes, now I'll help you put it on"

As I approached Gunther, it was the first time I actually got a chance to see the stub of his lost arm. It wasn't hideous, but I couldn't help but feel fascinated. As I touched the healed stub, Gunther flinched.

"Did it hurt, when you lost it?"

"Only after, when it was no longer there. Sometimes, I still think it's there, and I'll began to have pain, but it usually goes away"

Kissing the stub I said "I hope the pain will go away. Now sit down while I strap this device to your chest"

Placing the prosthetic over the stub, I began the trying to figure out how to fastened it in place.

"Jane you shouldn't do things like that"

"Like what?"

"No matter what you say, I'm still a man and can over power you"

"You mean like this"

I began to tickle him, and laughingly he said "Jane stop that, it tickles"

"Try to stop me"

Grabbing me by the waist and pulling me close, he said "Am I a man now?"

His eyes flashed excitement as he looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

_Gunther, I think I'm enchanted by you_

"Yes Gunther, you look like a man, but can you let go now, I have to finish attaching the prosthetic"

Letting go he said "Alright, but I'm not happy about it"

"Now hold still"

"Haha...I'm sorry, but I'm very ticklish"

"Almost... And there. Go look it the mirror"

As he stood up and looked at himself, he exclaimed "I can't believe it. I look like a warrior"

"I'm glad you like..."

I was interrupted by Gunther's sudden embrace "Gunther?"

"Thank you Jane. I'm glad that your such a great friend"

_I should be happy, yet why does my heart hurt? Great friend? I somehow don't like those words_

_"_That's good, but if you don't hurry, we won't have much time to spar"

Letting me go he replied "Then get out'

"What?"

Smirking, he teasingly said "Or are you here to admire my bare chest?"

"Oh! I'll wait In the courtyard then"

As I left his room, I could hear him laugh as he said "Foolish girl"

_That's the Gunther I remember_

**In the courtyard**

Everyone gathered around the courtyard to watch our sparring match. As Gunther was approaching, they all clapped to congratulate his return.

His face remained serious as he stood before me.

"Let us have a good fight"

Smirking he said "You won't be saying that when I beat you"

_Yes, remember your confidence_

"Young squires, I have come to referee this match"

Gunther exclaimed "Sir Theodore, it's an honor to be in your presence"

"I'm glad to see you are well. You two may begin"

The two of us as circled each other, waiting for one to make a move, them the slack smack talk began "I hope you haven't gotten lazy from too many Dragon rides"

"Don't let your big head, mess with your balance"

"Maggot"

"Beef brain"

"Frog rider"

I took the first strike, however, Gunther was able to evade it. After a few hits, later, Gunther won the match. I fell to the ground during the match, but didn't get up right away.

_I can't believe it, he won._

Smiling he asked "Need help getting up?"

_Your smile is too dazzling_

Accepting his extended arm, he helped me stand up.

"Well done squire Gunther, would you like to continue your training?"asked Sir Theodore.

"Yes Sir, but I'd like to start next week"

As Sir Theodore left, all of my friends came up and congratulated Gunther on his victory.

"I couldn't have done it without Jane"

"Do I detect a bit of romance?" Teased Pepper

"Don't be silly Pepper, she's my rival. Jane why don't we take a walk about"

"Sure"

What about dinner? "Asked pepper

"We're skipping it" said Gunther

**The Royal Gardens**

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Why don't you sit down and relax"

Sitting on a bench, I waited for him to speak "Jane, why is it that you have come to see me these last couple of days?"

_I missed your presence_

"I missed beating you up"

_Maggots_

"Really then, why is it that you kissed me while I was asleep, and while I had broth on my face?"

"What you knew the secret kiss?"

"What else would it have been. Jane since I have won, stand up so that I can punch you in the arm"

Closing my eyes I waited for the pain, but instead he grabbed my shoulder and kissed me affectionately.

_Is Gunther kissing me? I don't hate it, but I actually like it._

As he parted from my lips, I looked up at him. His eyes were beaming with joy as I asked "Why did you kiss me?"

Smirking he asked "What you didn't want me too?"

_Actually, I did_.

Flustered "Gunther, I don't know what you're talking about. Now let me go, this is embarrassing"

"That's not what your eyes say. You have shown more than just comfort, you were showering me with affection. If I didn't know any better, I think you are attracted to me. Just admit it, Jane do you love me?"

"Yes, I think so"

"You think so? Than I'll tell you, Jane for some time, I have wanted to be near you, to hold you. I worried that you wouldn't want a man with one arm, so I felt angry at myself. But when you kept visiting me, I couldn't help but think I had a chance. You don't know how long I wanted to kiss you, but when you kissed me, it confirmed you had some sort of feelings for me. I love you Jane, I always have"

"With or without your arm, it doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you the way you are. Even if you lose your other arm or your legs, I'll love you just the same."

Scooping me up, he asked "Then Jane Turnkey, will you marry me"

"I don't know what to say?"

"Just say yes or do I have to kiss you again?"

"I accept"

Putting me down, he was about to kiss me again when the princess interrupted "Is that you Gunther?"

Nervously, I tried to explain the situation "Princess, we were just..."

"Don't worry Jane, I didn't miss the kissing."

Looking at the contraption on Gunther's arm, instead of fear, she was fascinated "Gunther you don't look hurt at all, were you pretending so Jane would take care of you?'

Smiling he replied "How did you know princess?"

"Other than mommy, Jane is the prettiest girl in the castle. And you always watched Jane through your window"

Changing the subject, I asked "Princess how would you like to be the flower girl at our wedding?"

"I'll be the very best flower girl. Let's go tell everyone"

"Princess..."

"Don't worry Jane, it will make my job easier"

"I bet I can stop her"

"Don't you dare"

"Try and catch me handsome"

**Epilogue**

Princess Lavinia succeeded in telling everyone, about us, but they weren't surprised, except Dragon, who lost consciousness. The king held a ball later in the week, not only to congratulate the kingdoms victory, and our knighting ceremony, but also our wedding. We partied for two days and I don't remember most of it

Smithy's invention became known in many lands, and from all around from poor men to nobles, came for replacements for their limbs and various body parts.

Gunther has gotten used to life with and without his prosthetic, together we fight to keep the peace, love and happiness.


End file.
